


Now, I Can Breathe

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hank Being Awesome, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Hank was already unsure that deviants weren't necessarily bad... but it seemed that all his partner needed was a push to break away, and show Hank his true feelings.Alternate Timeline where Connor deviates during Meet Kamski





	Now, I Can Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaydeviants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeviants/gifts).



> Title from the song "Smother Me" by the Used

 

_ “Good morning, Lieutenant. This is Connor; it is currently nine AM, with 95% chance of snow before the end of the day.”  _

 

Hank listened to the message after letting the call deliberately go to voicemail. He scoffed at the comment about the weather, because he could already hear a snowplow coming down his street.

 

_ “I am calling to inform you that the DPD’s request to consult with Elijah Kamski has been approved, and we are expected at his residence by noon. I have undergone the necessary repairs from yesterday’s investigation, and will be waiting for you at the precinct. Thank you in advance for your cooperation.” _

 

Rolling his eyes with a groan, he dragged his legs to the edge of the bed so he feet landed flat on the carpet. He stretched his shoulders, grumbling a “fucking ow…” for good measure.

 

The day before had been a nightmare. As the “deviancy investigation team”, they were summoned to the Stratford Tower in the downtown plaza after a bunch of androids… it had been all over the news. But when his partner played the recording of the broadcast in the news studio, there was something pretty inspiring about the speech. That android spoke like a goddamn world leader, asking for equal rights and freedom for “his people”. 

 

Hank trudged across the hall to, at least, pee and brush his teeth. He didn’t drink last night, but it had thankfully been one good habit he kept up regularly. He would dress like a crazy person, didn’t shave or trim his hair much, but there was something stupid like the mint in his mouth that held him over until he could get some coffee. 

 

As his feet touched the freezing cold tiles, he stared at his own tired face in the mirror. He was convinced that seeing an android aim a gun at him turned some of his grey hairs to white. What a fucking experience.

 

An android with a maintenance uniform on had walked down the corridor… no one had batted an eye until it confronted one of the SWAT guys. Hank was going over evidence tags when Connor ran up beside him and yelled out, “It’s a deviant!”

 

He turned to see his partner; shirt ripped open and trails of his own blue blood everywhere. Time seemed to freeze as Hank looked down the hallway just as Connor pulled a gun from another officer’s holster. Shots rang out, and the deviant fell to the floor with a machine gun in hand.

 

Hank did a quick headcount around the room; there were nearly a dozen guys standing around who would’ve been laying dead on the floor if Connor hadn’t acted. 

 

He squeezed toothpaste onto his brush, furrowing his brows. 

 

Now, Connor had proven himself to be fairly obedient, but also tended to bend the rules a little for Hank’s sake. He noticed the pattern, it wasn’t hard. He didn’t climb the chain-link fence to the highway or shoot the two girls from the Eden Club. And now, he had saved Hank’s ass  _ twice _ …. the bastard.

 

Hank also new that androids weren’t legally allowed to use a gun. But, maybe Connor was the exception as a police android? He’d have to ask…

 

He drove Connor back to the precinct, mildly disturbed at how calm the android was. Sure, he couldn’t feel pain or whatever, but he just seemed disappointed at losing another suspect for the investigation by destroying it. The fact ate away at Hank, and he made a point of praising Connor for his actions. He put the lives of his colleagues  _ first _ ; that is one of the first things you establish at the police academy. It was very...human.

 

Hank mindlessly started to sift through his closet, when he remembered the voice message. Firstly, that he should probably message Connor before he calls again. Secondly; the phrase  _ “visit Kamski at his residence” _ echoed in his ears. This was the youngest, richest scientist to ever live. 

 

He was only going to get one shot to wear the ugliest shirt he own to meet this asshole.

 

Driving to the precinct, Hank used voice-to-text to send Connor a message.

 

“Hey Connor, period. Driving to the precinct right now, hope you have Kamski’s address, period. Send message.”

 

Even in his thirties when smartphones and even early home devices started to take off, he hated using the stupid feature. It used to use precious mobile data, and Hank felt it was a waste since he couldn’t afford an unlimited plan. But hey, things change.

 

Connor was waiting for Hank outside the precinct, and he honked the car horn loudly after parking with his hazard lights on, and started to scroll through some music to play for the drive.. 

 

Climbing in, the android looked like nothing had happened to him the day before, but, the LED on his head did flicker yellow.

 

“Good morning, Lieutenant.”

 

Connor had gone from the full title of “Lieutenant Anderson” to just “Lieutenant” over the course of the week. It was progress, at least.

 

“You got the address ready? We gotta put it in the GPS,” he tilted the touchpad’s screen toward Connor. 

 

“Of course,” he reached his palm over to the tablet, and the human-looking skin receded to reveal the white plastic beneath. It looked really cool to Hank; technology looked pretty marvelous compared to when he was a kid. Connor put in the address, and a map appeared on the screen as Connor narrated the first instruction.

 

“Please make a left onto Main Ave to get on State Route 31 going East.” 

 

“Sure thing…” He said, turning on some Pink Floyd. It was gonna be a pretty long drive in all this snow, might as well make it a good one.

 

“Lieutenant, I was wondering if I may say something that is rather… outside of my programming.”

 

Hank bit his lip; this sounded like a trap. “All right, I’m listening.”

 

“I wanted to thank you for driving me from Stratford Tower to the precinct yesterday. During the drive, I found our discussion quite pleasant. Additionally, I would like to make a request.”

 

Hank huffed a laugh, “what kinda request?”

 

Connor glanced over at him, probably scanning him over. “I was wondering if I may have the coin that you confiscated.”

 

Hank turned down the volume of the music, mouth hanging open in surprise. “What, you want a reward for you good deed?”

 

Connor stared forward, yellow flashing in the corner of Hank’s vision. “I would like to teach you how to do one of the tricks you didn’t not see in the elevator. I thought you might find it… stimulating.”

 

“Yeah, sure...after we talk to this Kamski guy.”

  
  


\-----

 

Hank felt like he was going to be sick. First the call about Chris almost killed almost dying on patrol the night before, then the weirdly upsetting, blonde maid android that greeted them at the door, and now this.

 

Connor stood between him and Kamski with a gun pointed at said maid android’s head. 

 

“... and I’ll tell you all you want to know.”

 

Hank was distracted by Connor’s LED, circling red as his face remained unchanged. He told Connor not to shoot, but the temptation of Kamski answering any question about the case was tempting even to Hank.    
  
Shooting to kill the first time, whether human or android or whatever, always fucks with you. Connor being asked to shoot someone again, for hardly a good enough reason, was probably a bad combination mentally for the supercomputer man.

 

The silence hung in the air, until Connor’s hand jerked, startling Hank. He was handing the gun back to Kamski. Hank wanted to slap himself to be sure that he was seeing this correctly.

 

“Fascinating…” the snarky sounding voice said, its owner as Kamski took back the gun. “Cyberlife’s last chance to save humanity is itself a deviant.”

 

Connor took a step back, glancing between Hank and Kamski, unsure of what to say. The pause was fairly prolonged, like Kamski was torturing Connor to explain himself.

 

“You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission.”

 

“I was… I was following the Lieutenant’s orders!” Connor replied quickly, defensively. He looked at Hank, giving him a small nod for approval. Kamski looked on suspiciously, and motioned for the Chloe model to stand up.

 

Hank inhaled sharply, and unable to contain the smirk on his face as spat at Kamski “Exactly. So if you have nothing nice to say, then we’ll be leaving now.”

 

Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, walking them out of the room. He thought he saw the weirdly pale homeowner smiling, but he didn’t care enough to get a better look.

 

They stepped outside, the snow starting to come down a little harder, and Connor immediately wrapped his arms around himself as the started down the ramp. Hank looked back at the house a couple of times, wondering if they were being watched or something, and stopped Connor just before they got to the car.

 

There was something different about the way he looked at Hank now. Something like fondness, but mostly there was nervousness. “You alright, Con?”

 

“I… I’m a…” before saying another word, Connor covered his mouth with his hands. His eyes grew wide, and Hank recoiled at the suddenly dramatic display of emotion. Well, dramatic for an android, least of all Connor. 

 

Hank leaned back in, putting his hands on each of Connor’s arms, nodding. “You can say it, Con. Go ahead,” speaking softly, he looked upon the android’s face more closely at this distance. The assholes at CyberLife really did make him look like a real goddamn person; the little marks and imperfections, the deliberately styled swoop of brown hair. 

 

“I’m a deviant, Hank.”

 

Something shot through Hank like a bullet, and it wasn’t pain. It ached for a moment and then bloomed into warmth. What was it?

 

“You’re a deviant.” He repeated back, over-analyzing his own reaction to the confession as Connor inched closer to his face. He could feel the android breathing out hot air, despite the small shiver through his body that Hank felt through his hands.

 

“I think… I fear… I feel… I  _ want _ …” he confessed, voice small but insistent.

 

Hank swallowed as another rush passed through him, “what?” He asked to all the unfinished statements, hoping his partner would fill in one of the blanks.

 

Connor was even closer; as tightly impeding on Hank’s personal space without physically touching, until all that moved was his head. He kissed the small patch of skin just at the bottom edge of Hank’s lower lip, where there were scarce beard hairs. His mouth was dry and fairly soft, but cold. 

 

There was an easy way for Hank to fix several problems before him: the sudden acknowledgement that he had found this android terribly attractive was one of them. The other being that the android was terribly cold, and looked incredibly eager for a proper kiss.

 

Hank indulged himself and pressed his lips into Connor’s with his eyes trustingly closed. One hand traced along the grey jacket up to Connor’s neck, and then to the side of his head.

 

As their lips slowly eased further against each other’s, Hank could feel Connor shivering a little more harshly when a howling wind swept up the powdery snow at their feet. Hank pulled away, brushed his thumb back and forth over a particularly cute freckle on the soft cheek. “Let’s continue this in the car, yeah? You’re fuckin’ freezing.” 

 

Connor looked away bashfully, and nodded as he stepped to the other side of the car. They both got in, not worrying about the seat belts quite yet.

 

Hank raised a hand before Connor had the chance to shift his weight to the left, “before we kiss again, because regardless of your answer I would love to keep doing that… but, what's your gameplan here?”

 

Connor blinked a few times, not exactly focusing on Hank but not looking away. “I haven’t really had time to consider a… plan. I definitely can not go back to CyberLife, possibly even the precinct.” He admitted, looking a little dejected by that realization.

 

Hank shrugged, “all right, but like… what do you want? Right now, today, anything. Let’s start there.”

 

Connor reached over, to Hank’s confusion, to start the car and turn on the fan for he heat to kick on. “I want to continue to kiss you, preferably in your home.”

 

Hank kissed his hand, and turned to buckle his seat belt. “Text Fowler for me that I’m going home sick. If he asks, you took a cab.”

 

Connor tried not to smile too excitedly, but instantly reached over to Hank’s phone in his coat pocket, while Hank revved the engine of the station wagon. Tge phone buzzed quickly, then two longer buzzes. “I have emailed the captain, as well as the HR department that you will be using sick time.”

 

“Good enough for me,” he chuckled, carefully navigating them through the snow storm to his quiet suburban neighborhood. He pulled it into the driveway as best he could, since there was a sizeable mound of plowed snow blocking the entrance. The inside of the car bounced around a little as the vehicle struggled over the snow pile, but it was worth how amusing and dorky Connor's face was when they were finally parked.

 

They awkwardly shuffled through the snow drifts in front of Hank’s door, (that would need to the shoveled at a later time.) The two of them all but burst into the house, as if the wind was giving them an extra push;  Hank startled his dog awake as he slammed the front door shut. He started to take off his jacket to hang up, and Connor removed his CyberLife marked jacket to follow suit.

 

Hank took the jacket from his hands to hang up, and then needily pressed Connor into the bundled fabrics hanging from the wall. The jackets messed up Connor’s stupidly perfect hair, and a hum came from his throat as Hank stole a hungry kiss. 

 

“Mmmmph… Hank…” Connor mumbled.

 

Another wave of heat simmered in Hank’s gut, and he pushed Connor a little harder into the wall. Another beautiful sound tumbled out; it was so fucking cute that Hank could bust a nut just staying in that spot kissing him like this.

 

Connor pushed back, but only a little. He was unsure, and a little too careful, and it made Hank all the more eager to unravel him piece by piece. The lieutenant groaned, getting lost in the feeling of Connor’s lips, when he heard loud barking come from beside him.

 

“Ughhh, all right, all right…” Hank stood up and turned to the ridiculously slobbering dog waiting patiently at his side. “Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something here?” He says to Sumo, and gestures to Connor who gives a breathy laugh. The corner of Hank's lips curved upwards, just slightly showing his teeth. He crossed his arms. “Well, if we’re going to be a distraction to you, maybe we should take this somewhere else?” He said, chancing a wink at Connor. He was going to get that damn android back for all the teasing he had been subjected to.

 

Connor hesitated for a moment, almost not realizing he was meant to give a reply. “Oh! Um, yes… we should obtain some privacy.”

 

Hank sighed a little; looked like getting Connor caught up in sounding less pre-recorded was going to be a work in progress. He motioned for Connor to follow him around the corner, giving Sumo’s head a quick rub as he walked by. Opening the bedroom, he winced slightly at the tumultuous state of cleanliness… well the lack thereof that is. It hit him like a brick wall that he was really inviting his fucking android partner to bed. His partner from work. Although, as a deviant, maybe that wasn’t really an issue anymore?

 

He started tossing the days-old clothes from off the top of his duvet, until he heard quiet speaking coming from the door. Sumo had apparently following Connor, and was trying to insist on coming into the room with him. 

 

“Please, Sumo, you shouldn’t come in, we would like some discretion while we-” 

 

Hank had walked over and started pushing Sumo out with a little bit of force, “Rude, much…” he said before closing the door and turning toward Connor.

 

The android shifted his balance, standing stiffly against the door as he waited for some sort of direction. Hank reached up, looking Connor in his deep, doe eyes as he started to undo the offending necktie. Breathing more heavily, the android’s components started to work a little harder at keeping him cool. Both of them let the tie fall to the floor, and Connor joined his hands near Hank’s to start unbuttoning his starkly white shirt. Hank could feel his tongue grow heavy and his mouth wet; the pale chest and shoulders even had little beauty marks dotted around. 

 

Suddenly conscious of Hank’s eyes on him, Connor turned his face away with a gentle heat radiating from the apples of his cheeks. The buttons were completely undone, and the shirt was untucked slightly in the front. Big hands dragged back up to the androids shoulders, and Hank put in just enough strength to pin Connor against the door. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, Con…” Hank’s voice rumbled as he spoke right into Connor’s ear, and he saw the deviant shudder in delight. “Before, there was all this talk about being a machine, and not feeling anything,” he teasing licked the very edge of the ear’s shell and the stilted breathing came to a halt. “Are you feeling all of this?” He found the soft earlobe and gently grazed it with his teeth, and heard Connor sputter out a sigh.

 

Panting, the android let out the smallest of moans. He was trying desperately to find the words to express himself, but as soon as he was about to speak he felt Hank’s beard and moistened lips in the crook of his neck. All he managed out was “ _ Haaaankk… _ ” as he wriggled underneath the man’s grip.

 

Hank noticed from their first kiss that Connor didn’t really taste like anything, but the absolutely softness of his synthetic skin was absolutely goddamn addictive. He supposed there was something to be said for all those perverts that frequented the Eden Club, but that was empty sex. To Hank, this was raw with emotion. Connor clearly wanted this, and would have already said no if he didn’t. It made Hank swell with a sort of thankfulness that the dumb android’s first few hours of emotion would get to be filled with this feeling. There was nothing in the world like the high of a first kiss; or a first  _ anything _ intimate. Sure, Kamski’s had been incredibly stressful, but the eager machine seemed more and more alive with every moment that Hank was touching him. 

 

He pressed his bigger body up against the android, naturally shifting one of his legs between Connor’s. When he did this, he felt the smooth mound of a crotch that very definitely was lacking in any kind of phallic appendage. Grunting, Connor bit his lip when the leg rubbed against him. In his own nervousness, Connor spoke up in a lilted voice, “you don’t mind that I am not… ?”

 

Hank lifted his leg up a little, raising another moan out of his partner. “As long as it feels good, I don’t give a shit.” 

 

Their mouths connected, tongues teasing in the middle of it all. Connor’s hips bucked a little at the stimulation, his throat vibrating as Hank found a steady rhythm. His chassis continued to get warmer, soon becoming uncomfortably so. Hank pulled away to rip off the dress shirt the rest of the way, and they began undoing his own. More of the android’s imperfectly gorgeous skin was revealed, the sight causing Hank to feel his pants become a little too tight. They were already about a size too small for him, and he didn’t want to push Connor too fast. 

 

However, when he finally saw Connor’s face after admiring him for an extended moment, he was taken aback by how awfully curious and the downright thirsty gaze that was on his own body. Connor’s hands traced the curve of his chest and tummy, his fingers sliding between the coarse, grey hair. “You’re very beautiful, Hank.”

 

Never. Never in Hank’s 50-something years of life had anyone ever referred to him as “beautiful”. “Handsome” sure, even a “hot stud” in his prime 30’s. But  _ beautiful _ , in his  _ current state _ , made him melt right into Connor like a wax candle. “Fuck…” he whispered, running his calloused hands around Connor’s waist and holding him close. Stupid android was the one supposed to be feeling new feelings, not him!

 

He suddenly swung around, Connor still in his grip, and pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top. Hank was going to show that android what was coming to him; he began to nibble at the android’s pointless belly button. He felt Connor arch his back at the contact, keening in awe and wonder. 

“Hank…” he muttered between breaths, as if unable to process anything but. His hands gripped the sheets, and Hank leaned to the side as he used one hand to palm Connor’s groin through the fabric of his pants. “Ohh-oh!” Connor exclaimed; and if that wasn’t exactly the reaction Hank was looking for.

 

“Tell me what you want, Connor,” he requested softly, leaving a trail of kisses up the freckled torso.

 

“Hank… please… I want to feel you,” the shaking voice squeaked out, gripping Hank’s arms to pull him somehow closer. Hank curled a finger to press up, rubbing it like it was a tense muscle. 

 

Connor jerked his hips into the pressure, his head thrown back with an accompanying sigh. He whispered affirmations as Hank kept going, waiting for just the right moment to take it any further. The moment came when Connor started fumbling with his own pants; hands shakily undoing the buckle and fly and inhaling deeply as Hank pulled the pants down to the knees. 

 

“What about… you…” Connor gasped out, giving Hank a wanton look of desire. The gaze was all it took to shatter what was left of Hank’s self-control, as he started undoing his jeans with a cry of relief. His erection tented his boxer briefs, which in and of itself wasn’t nearly so bad as the constricting denim. 

 

“Fuck, Con,” Hank lined himself between Connor’s legs and gave a grunt as he moved his cock against the slightly-giving silicon area.

 

In the throws of passion, Connor rolled his hips to press against Hank a little harder. He was becoming addicted to the sparks and signals firing off in the sensors there. He heaved a throaty sigh, “Please, Hank…” he begged uncontrollably.

 

Hank climbed off to start to remove his briefs when he noticed large splotches of white fading in and out across Connor’s skin. The moles and marks would disappear to reveal the whites and greys of Connor’s body, the the mound of his crotch pulsed with a faded, blue glow. Even swaths of the perfectly brown hair would grow white and even go away for a moment; it confused Hank how absolutely endearing and vulnerable it looked.

 

He shimmied out of his underwear to get back to what he was doing as soon as he could, because he knew for sure he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. The pretty view before him only got lovelier as Connor gave him a wide smile as his eyes slid closed, dimples accentuating the sincerity of it all. 

 

He lay his tongue flat against his left palm to lick it with everything he had, and began to stroke his throbbing member with it as he rubbed against Connor once more. To get a more thrilling angle, he lifted one of Connor’s lean legs up and over his shoulder. 

 

The moan that shook the bedroom came out glitched and tinny, and Connor’s smile dropped into a soft “o” shape. He complied under Hank’s strength as he was thrusted harder and harder into the mattress, and there was a series of error messages that he had previously turned off urging him about the danger of the situation. He flicked off the distracting HUD, focusing everything on the snarling look on concentration on his partner’s face. 

 

He was quaking in pleasure as a tidal wave of unhinged  _ feeling _ rippled through his entire body, eyes squeezing shut at the unfamiliar intensity. He stuttered out Hank’s name over and over, trembling in relief with his LED a bright, clean white.

 

Hank’s own orgasm came almost directly after, the human absolutely enthralled by the android’s reaction. “God - fucking - gah -” he grunted in spurts and his thoughts swayed dreamily and he shot hot cum all across Connor’s body. Catching his breath, he leaned into the leg pressed up against him, peaking an eye open when he felt the android lift his hand.

 

Using two fingers, Connor swiped a helping of the cum from where his ribs would be, and smiled teasingly as he brought the hand to his mouth and licked the liquid clean. Hank gave a gasp, closing his eyes again. Now, that was just cruel.

 

Since the damn android had explained before that his body was more resilient than it appeared, Hank eased downward to lay on top of his partner. Both of them were still breathing heavily, and the lieutenant huffed a little laugh as the realization dawned on him that he was the biggest hypocrite in the world.

 

He felt Connor’s hand (the one that didn’t have his fucking cum all over it) touch his cheek. “Th-thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor’s words were soft and warm, but the use of his title made Hank roll his eyes a little.

 

“Shut up and cuddle me, you fuckin’ weirdo… and go back to callin’ me by my name, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write some smutty one-shots over the weekend, this being the first of two!!
> 
> Lots of love to ellingtonfeint for the prompt!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @canticumexvacui  
> And on Ko-fi!!


End file.
